melodía de amor
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: – ¿Quieres que te libere de esa jaula?
1. Melodia de Monotonia

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**- Summary –**

UA K/K – En una jaula de cristal vive mi música. Tocando mis notas, danzando mis melodías... Me gustaría ser atrapada por tú música... y no me importaría no poder volver a volar por el cielo.

**- Notas de la autora-**

Para matarme, aparecí con otro fic, sin siquiera haber terminado alguno de los otros. Gomen neh! Pero no lo puedo evitar! Esta historia venía dando vuelta en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y tenía ganas de escribirla. Y como estuve inspirada una noche después de leer un manga, decidí empezarlo. Me voy a dedicar a un fic en especial y terminarlo de una vez, tengo varias ideas y quiero escribirlas – No podía dejar de pasar esta oportunidad ahora que estoy inspirada –

Bueno, no molesto más. Léanlo y disfrútenlo.

* * *

_Melodía de amor._

_Capitulo 1.-Melodía de monotonía-_

_Fue cuando intenté volar..._

_Cuando me di cuenta de que era un pájaro enjaulado._

- Así es... suave... despacio... tomate tu tiempo hasta llegar... no te apures... ahí... ya, ya lo tienes... Perfecto.

- ¿Lo hice bien sensei?

- Muy bien, te veré mañana, Kaoru-san

- Hasta mañana Enishi sensei – saludó la mujer.

El hombre llamado Enishi, hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta habitación. La habitación era amplia, de grandes dimensiones y mucha luz. Kaoru se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. El sol se filtraba en ella al estar las cortinas descorridas. Era un hermoso día de verano. El sol brillante, el cielo despejado y el pasto recién cortado.

Kaoru posó la mirada en el extenso patio de su casa. Era prácticamente verde. El pasto, cortado pulcramente, rodeaba la casa. Había árboles, grandes y frondosos, flores coloridas y exóticas. Había un camino de piedras que llevaba hasta la pileta, y la entrada.

Kaoru siguió observando el patio. Su cuerpo esbelto y vestido blanco elegante le daba un aspecto delicado. Su cara con facciones suaves, al igual que sus manos terminaban dándole un toque adorable. Su cabello largo y brilloso, negro como la noche. Y sus ojos azules, miraban vacíos el exterior.

Nuevamente, sus ojos vacíos miraron al árbol más grande de todo el patio. En una de las ramas, en la más alta, había un punto que resaltaba. Un punto blanco y gordo. Había un pájaro. De grandes alas y bellas plumas. Kaoru lo miró detenidamente, toda su concentración en ella. El pájaro, desplegó sus alas y se elevó en el cielo, volando libremente.

Kaoru se alejó de la ventana. Caminando lentamente, sus pasos sin hacer ruido. Pasó sus largos dedos en la blanca superficie plana que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación. Un piano blanco con cola. Su mano se giró hacia las teclas, tocando suavemente cada una de ellas para finalmente cerrarla. Respiró profundo y miró las partituras sobre ellas. Baladas y baladas, sinfonías y sinfonías. Un mundo de notas, y piezas musicales. Su mundo.

Tomó las partituras y las ordenó. Tomó la carpeta negra cercana y las colocó en orden. Luego, caminó hasta la amplia biblioteca que tocaba el techo de lo grande y larga que era. Varías carpetas del mismo color, llenaban la misma. Miles y miles de carpetas negras llenaban los estantes. Miles y miles de obras musicales.

Caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana, con una última mirada al exterior, cerró las cortinas. Sumiendo a la habitación en una profunda oscuridad. Solo su respiración se escuchaba. Lenta y calmada. De absoluto control. Se escuchó una puerta abrirse, permitiendo que la luz del pasillo se filtrase por una pequeña parte de la habitación.

Una silueta salía de ella.

Siguió sobre sus pasos, llevándola ausente a lo largo del pasillo. Su piso de madera, sus paredes blancas con retratos, algunos pintorescos y otros no tanto, llegó hasta la última puerta de roble. Su mano se posó en el pomo, y la abrió.

Una habitación, sumamente blanca se abría a sus ojos. Una cama de dos cuerpos, enorme con sabanas blancas y un cubrecama de color crema doblado a los pies. Tenía varias bibliotecas, todas llenas de libros de música, inglés, francés, cocina, sobre costumbres japonesas, historia, literatura, y muchas más variedades. Una computadora de último modelo, casi sin usar. Y un enorme ventanal, tocaba el techo que tenía dos puertas. Tenía cortinas blancas, medianamente trasparentes. La salida del ventanal, la llevaba a un pequeño balcón del tercer y último piso. Podía ver claramente la ciudad.

Pasó de largo el ventanal y se sentó en el escritorio. Tomó uno de los libros más cercanos. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

Pasó una hora y media desde que Kaoru había entrado en su habitación. Ya eran las cinco cuando apartó la mirada del libro. Lo dejó en su lugar y acomodó la silla donde se había sentado. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella. Silenciosamente, apareció una mucama y le sirvió la merienda, tal como había llegado se retiró. Dejando a Kaoru comer sola en el taciturno comedor.

Pasada la media hora, se volvió a levantar. Dejando los platos para la mucama. Caminó hasta una de las habitaciones del primer piso, que estaba alejada de las habitaciones. Nuevamente piso de madera, paredes blancas y retratos pintorescos y otros no tanto. Una nueva puerta de roble se apareció ante ella. La abrió y otra habitación blanca la recibía.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio más cercano. Tomó la carpeta roja, un libro y sus lápices. Caminó hasta el escritorio delante del pizarrón. Apenas se sentó, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- Bueno días Kaoru-san

- Buenos días, Satoshi sensei.

- ¿lista para comenzar matemáticas?

- Si

- Entonces, sigamos con los ejercicios de la página 327 del libro.

- Si, sensei.

Tres horas más tarde, Kaoru salía de la habitación. Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Caminó nuevamente hacia el comedor, donde la mucama había reemplazado sus platos sucios por su cena. Se sentó, colocó una servilleta sobre su falda y comenzó a comer sola.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, Kaoru ya había terminado de comer. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí. La mucama ya se había encargado de cerrarle la ventana y correr las cortinas.

Se acercó hasta la biblioteca y sacó un libro de literatura. Avanzó hasta el escritorio, encendió la lámpara junto a ella, y comenzó a leer.

Ya eran las diez y Kaoru dejaba el libro de nuevo en la biblioteca. Apagó la luz de la lámpara del escritorio y acomodó la silla en su lugar. Avanzó hasta su armario y abrió las puertas. Dos enormes espejos en cada puerta. Sacó un camisón para dormir blanco, con puntillas a los bordes, con caída. Se sacó su vestido blanco y lo colgó en una percha. Se colocó el camisón, y caminó hasta la cama. Abrió las sabanas y se acostó en ella. Apagó las luces y cerró los ojos.

La habitación a oscuras y en completo silencio.

Segundos más tarde se durmió.

* * *

Notas de la autora¿Qué les pareció? Sé que este capitulo, no es mucho, pero es la introducción. En los próximos capítulos se va a ir desarrollando la historia.

Este fic es meramente de Kenshin y Kaoru. Dudo mucho que llegué a involucrar al resto de las parejas. Y si mi inspiración me ayuda, solo va a tener quince capítulos. Pero bueno, todo depende.

Espero muchos reviews. Cualquier duda, me lo escriben.

Besos.

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Melodía de Soledad

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**- Summary –**

UA K/K – En una jaula de cristal vive mi música. Tocando mis notas, danzando mis melodías... Me gustaría ser atrapada por tú música... y no me importaría no poder volver a volar por el cielo.

**- Notas de la autora-**

Vieron? el segundo cap iba a aparecer...

* * *

-

-

_Melodía de amor._

_-_

_-_

_Capitulo II. – Melodía de soledad. _

_-_

_-_

_Fue en el medio de la danza de la carencia involuntaria,_

_Cuando me di cuenta de la soledad que me inundaba._

_-_

_-_

La alarma comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana. Los primeros rayos del sol llenaban la habitación, cuando una mano apagaba la alarma. Kaoru Kamiya se reincorporó y miró a su alrededor parpadeando un par de veces. Una vez que se acostumbro a la luz solar, se levantó y avanzó hasta el baño privado de su habitación.

Apenas abrió la puerta notó que la mucama ya había estado allí. La tina estaba preparada. La tocó con las yemas de los dedos y estaba tibia. Se secó los rastros de espuma en sus dedos e hizo sus necesidades.

Se cepilló los dientes, y se lavó la cara con abundante jabón. Mientras secaba su rostro se observó en el espejo. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Con sus frágiles dedos comenzó a marcar el contorno de su cara. Con las yemas de los dedos se tocó la cara. Suave y tibio. Siguieron recorriendo sus cabellos, largos y brillantes. Terminó tocándose sus labios carnosos. De pronto percató los dos enormes ojos azules la miraban. Azul océano. Azules vacíos.

Despegó la vista del espejo y comenzó a sacarse la ropa, dejándolas en el cesto de al lado. Entró a la bañadera.

La espuma cubría gran parte de sus cuerpos, dejando entrever sus largas piernas y sus hombros desnudos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las sales y la espuma hicieran su trabajo.

Relajación.

Cada uno de sus músculos se fue relajando a medida que respiraba. Su pecho subía y bajaba tras cada respiro, y el agua se encargaba de acariciar cada parte de su delgado cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente, como si hubiese sido un largo día de trabajo duro. Movió sus piernas en busca de más espacio. Movió la cabeza hacia atrás, una molestia se dejo ver por una milésima de segundo. Tenía un dolor en el cuello que le molestaba cada tanto.

Respiró pausadamente, y con toda la lentitud posible, comenzó a levantarse, dando por finalizada su tiempo de relajación.

Arropada con la bata de baño, volvió a su habitación. Abrió su armario y sacó un vestido azul de verano, que inmediatamente se lo puso. Se sentó frente al espejo delante de su escritorio y comenzó a peinarse. Se lo dejo suelto y se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvía la mirada.

Levantó la vista hacia su ventana. Las cortinas no estaban descorridas. Se levantó y camino hacia allí. Descorrió las cortinas. Los ventanales ya estaban abiertos, de par en par dejando entrar todo el sol y la brisa de verano. Avanzó hasta el balcón y miró a su alrededor. El mismo patio de cuando era chica.

Grandes árboles, limpios caminos, pasto verde y cortado, fuentes de agua. Exactamente igual a cuando era pequeña.

Miró su reloj pulsera, 7:00. Salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor. Miró la mesa y vio su desayuno ya servido. Se sentó y comenzó a comer.

A las 7:30 apareció la mucama.

"Señorita Kamiya, ya es su hora de inglés. Por favor prepárese."

"Si" respondió Kaoru al tiempo que se levantaba. Caminó hasta su cuarto, y sacó la el libro que había estado leyendo la tarde anterior. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Avanzó por unos de los pasillos del oeste y abrió la puerta del final.

"Good morning Kamiya-san" – (Buenos días Kamiya-san)

"Good morning Satoshi sensei" – (Buenos días Satoshi sensei)

"Have you read the book?" – (¿Ha leído el libro?)

"Yes, I have" – (Si, lo he hecho)

"Very well indeed. In that case we are going to make the questions of the page 35" – (Muy bien. En ese caso vamos a hacer las preguntas de la página 35)

O o o O

A las 10:00 Kaoru salió del cuarto acompañada con su profesor. La mucama los esperaba allí. Kaoru hizo una reverencia de despedida y avanzó al profesor en el pasillo. La mucama lo acompañaría hasta la salida.

Volvió a su habitación y ordenó los libros de inglés en su biblioteca. Avanzó hasta su ropero y sacó un bolso, colocó un libro de inglés, un cuaderno y su billetera. Dejó el bolso en la silla y caminó hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara nuevamente y tomó su perfume y se puso unas gotas detrás de la orejas y en sus muñecas, roció un poco en sus ropas y tomó el cepillo y comenzó a peinarse. Al finalizar, volvió a tomar su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Bajó por las escalera, ni siquiera sus pasos de oían al bajar. En la entrada la esperaba la mucama con sus sandalias.

"Que tenga un buen día Kamiya-san," le deseó la mucama haciendo una reverencia de despedida.

"Muchas gracias," fue lo único que respondió Kaoru antes de salir de la casa.

El sol le dio de llenó en la cara y colocando una mano sobre sus ojos miró el cielo, cuidándose del brillante sol. El cielo estaba igual de despejado que el día anterior. A pocos días del otoño ni siquiera se notaba el cambio de clima. Despegó la vista del cielo y comenzó a caminar. Caminó por el caminito que le indicaba la salida, mirando al frente, sin prestarle atención al cuidado que había hecho el jardinero esa mañana. Abrió el portón y pisó la vereda de la calle.

La zona donde vivía era residencial. Pocos autos e imponentes casas donde solo gente con una buena cuenta bancaria vivían allí. Con seguridad extrema y limpieza cotidiana, en esas calles no había ni un perro abandonado ni papeles fuera de los recipientes de basura. Un recipiente para cada cosa, papeles, vidrio, plásticos, todos diferenciados por un color.

Otros portones más grandes se interpusieron en su camino, los portones hacia la ciudad. Se abrieron automáticamente, y comenzó a caminar por la vereda, alejándose de su casa.

Avanzando unos pasos se encontró con una muchedumbre de personas, transito congestionado, bocinas estridentes y mucha pero mucha suciedad. Caminó por un par de cuadras más sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Espero pacientemente que cambiara de color el semáforo y siguió a la multitud cruzar la calle. Pasadas las cinco cuadras, llegó a destino.

_Instituto de Música de Shobe _

Era un enorme edificio blanco. Varias personas entraban y algunas otras se quedaban observando a la morocha de vestido azul que esperaba sentada en uno de los bancos.

Con las piernas entrecruzadas, Kaoru mantenía la vista fija en la fuente que estaba delante de ella. El agua salía a chorros, brillando a través del sol, para después volver a su lugar siendo absorbidos nuevamente.

"Kaoru-san, lamento la tardanza" un joven se paró delante de ella, obstruyendo su vista y la luminosidad del sol. Lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el hombre que esperaba. "¿Llegaste hace mucho?"

"No Enishi sensei" respondió Kaoru reincorporándose. El aludido sonrió, y la guió hasta la entrada del instituto.

"Me alegro. Tuve que salir con permiso del profesor. Están hablando sobre el concurso y tengo que volver," mientras Enishi hablaba avanzaba con Kaoru hacia el interior del instituto. Varias salas y aulas tenían las puertas abiertas. Varios alumnos y alumnas miraban con curiosidad a la pareja que avanzaba por los vacíos pasillos. "Pero igual, me gustaría que conocieras el instituto" continuó hablando Enishi. "Este instituto tiene un cupo limitado de personas."

"Enishi sensei¿usted va a segundo año?"

"Si, en verdad todos los que están aquí tienen un nivel muy alto. Y apuntan par ser profesionales"

"¿Usted también profesor?"

"Si,"

Las mujeres susurraban entre ellas y los hombres señalaban a la joven de cabellos largos.

"Puedes practicar en algunas de las aulas si quieres. Hay un piano en el salón del fondo." Siguió Enishi.

Doblaron la esquina y Enishi abrió la puerta. Un salón sumamente luminoso se abría a sus ojos. Había un enorme pizarrón con notas escritas, y bancos detrás de un enorme piano negro. A ambos lados del pizarrón había dos bibliotecas con varios libros de música moderna y antigua.

"Acá nadie te molestara. Volveré dentro de una hora. No hables con nadie," dijo Enishi, mirándola severamente tras sus anteojos.

"De acuerdo" contestó Kaoru viendo como se alejaba Enishi.

Avanzó hasta el centró del aula, donde estaba el piano blanco. Miró las notas que estaban sobre ellas._ Chopin_

Se sentó delante del piano y comenzó a tocar. Notas tras nota. Silencio tras silencio. Leía las notas y tocaba mecánicamente. El silencio solo era llenado por las notas tocadas por Kaoru.

"Chopin, Nocturnos" dijo un voz detrás de ella. Kaoru abrió los ojos y se desconcentro bajando los dedos y apretando las teclas estrepitosamente. Se dio media vuelta para ver a la persona que la había desconcentrado. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado y se había sentado detrás de ella.

Sentado en uno de los bancos, había un pelirrojo con ropas negras. Recostado sobre la silla, y con la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja, y tenía ojos violetas con un brillo ámbar, que sino fuera por la mirada, Kaoru se hubiera sorprendido.

Su mirada, pensaba Kaoru, era de diversión, brillando de egocentrismo, brillantes... centellantes...

"La obras de Chopin se destacan por su improvisación," siguió hablando mientras se levantaba de su asiento y avanzaba hasta Kaoru. Una sonrisa maliciosa en su expresión. "La introspección de su estilo es muy evidente en las baladas, nocturnos y preludios. Sus obras son de gran originalidad desde el punto de vista armónico y de una gran espontaneidad romántica. Eso es lo que él quería lograr con esta obra." El hombre quedó frente a Kaoru, ensanchó su sonrisa. Bajó hasta estar en su altura y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. "Romanticismo." Dijo en un susurró. "Dime ¿Cómo puedes tocarlo tan mecánicamente¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos¿No puedes sentirlo?"

Kaoru sentada en su asiento, lo miró con los ojos grandes. Con su aliento rozándole la cara y sus ojos brillante bajos los suyos le habían dejado en shock. Aturdida, se sintió pequeña delante de él. Encogida como en una esquina de una oscura habitación. Golpeada por sus palabras, se levantó rápidamente.

"Algo así, tienes que tocarlo con más sensualidad" continuo el hombre que parecía cada vez más divertido. Y aunque Kaoru intentara poner distancia entre ellos, él la seguía alcanzando. Finalmente tocó la pared y él ya estaba sobre ella. Con una mano apoyada en la pared, cerrándole cualquier vía de escape.

"¿No lo crees así?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, levantando una mano para rozar su mejilla derecha, como una caricia. Kaoru lo miró en silencio, apenas sin reaccionar.

"¿Qué pasa¿No vas a hablar?" Sonrió picadamente, su mano deslizándose por sobre su cuello, "Mejor así, entonces" su cara se acercó hasta su cuello, sus labios rozaron su piel.

Kaoru se quedó estática al sentir aquel roce. El hombre levantó la mirada, sus divertidos violetas-ámbares ojos chocaron nuevamente con los azules pero esta vez su mirada se endureció. Dispuesta a alejarse y a abrir la boca, una voz la interrumpió.

"¡Kaoru!"

Agazapados en una pared, ambos voltearon la cabeza hasta la puerta. Allí, un hombre de cabello blanco, con anteojos de sol muy pequeños los miraba con ojos furiosos, pero solo duró un segundo para después pasar a una mirada de desconcierto y ocultó detrás de ese sentimiento, frialdad.

"Kaoru-san, te dije explícitamente que no hablarás con nadie"

"Lo siento Enishi sensei," Kaoru se alejó rápidamente del hombre. Y avanzó apresuradamente hasta quedarse tras él.

"Kenshin Himura" dijo con frialdad Enishi.

"Enishi Yukishiro," saludó con una sonrisa de diversión el pelirrojo.

"No te metas con Kaoru" fue la cortante oración de Enishi. Su rostro contorsionándose en una de enojo.

"Ya veo... ¿es tu alumna?" el dejo de diversión no abandonaba al pelirrojo.

"Si, y no quiero que hables con ella" su tono dejaba bien en claro que no estaba bromeando y daba hincapié a una amenaza.

Kenshin bajó la mirada, pero su sonrisa no decayó. "Eso es algo, que ella sola puede decidir" contestó mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, "¿No es así, señorita Kaoru?" preguntó deteniéndose delante de ella, mirándola con unos increíbles ojos violetas-ámbares. Enishi se puso delante de ella, con los brazos extendidos como si la estuviese protegiendo de un lobo hambriento de una presa. Kenshin sonrió divertido, miró nuevamente a Kaoru y le guiñó un ojo. Ojos azules abiertos de la sorpresa. Kenshin se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Enishi lo rompió. "Kaoru-san, el profesor me ha dado permiso para que estés como oyente" Enishi comenzó a caminar delante de ella, esperando que lo siguiera. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla.

"Si" contestó Kaoru, siguiendo a Enishi ausente.

-

13:30. Kaoru salía del instituto y se despedía de Enishi. Caminó a paso lento por las calles de Tokyo. Hizo el mismo recorrido de ida, y cerca de las dos de la tarde ya estaba en su casa.

Avanzó hasta su habitación y dejó su bolso. Sacó el libro de inglés y lo guardo en la biblioteca. Caminó hasta el baño privado y abrió la canilla. Tomó agua entre sus manos y se lavó la cara. Las gotas de agua golpearon suavemente su rostro. Se quedó observándose por unos segundos y tomó la toalla y se secó. Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta su escritorio. Tomó una carpeta y salió cerrando la habitación tras de sí, sin siquiera mirar el ventanal.

-

Pasadas las 15:30 Kaoru salía de uno de los cuartos acompañada por su profesor de historia. Hizo una reverencia y volvió a subir hasta su habitación. Dejó los libros sobre los estantes y acomodó su carpeta sobre el escritorio. Agarró otra carpeta y salió de la habitación para entrar a otra en la planta baja.

"Buenos tardes Kamiya-san" saludó una mujer apenas entró.

"Buenos tardes Takani-san" respondió Kaoru sentándose y abriendo la carpeta en la última hoja

-

A las 17:00 Kaoru estaba sentada sola en el comedor. Tenía una servilleta en el regazo y merendaba.

-

A las 17:30 Kaoru subía a su habitación. Sacó un libro de la biblioteca, se sienta en su escritorio y abrió una carpeta. Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a trabajar.

-

A las 18:30 se levantó tomó otros libros, ordenó lo que había usado, puso la silla en su lugar y salió de su cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras y entro a un cuarto. Su profesor de geografía lo esperaba.

-

A las 20:30 estaba nuevamente sentada en el comedor, con una servilleta en el regazo. Comió en silencio y sola.

-

A las 21:00 se levantó avanzó hasta su habitación. Sacó un libro de la biblioteca y se sentó en el escritorio.

-

A la 22:00 cerró el libro, lo guardo en la biblioteca, acomodó su silla. Avanzó hasta su armario, se sacó su vestido y se colocó su ropa de dormir. Caminó hasta la cama y se acomodó entre las sabanas.

_¿Cómo puedes tocarlo tan mecánicamente? _

Apagó las luces.

_¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos? _

La habitación se sumió en silencio y en profunda oscuridad.

_¿No puedes sentirlo?_

Mantuvo la vista en el techo por un par de segundos. Luego, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

-

Enishi Yukishiro entraba a su departamento. Había sido un largo día. No le gustaba nada que Kaoru se haya encontrado con Himura y con solo pensar lo que hubiese pasado si llegaba minutos más tarde lo enojaba.

Había terminado tarde la jornada en el instituto y por una charla con el director no había podido almorzar con Kaoru. El director le había dicho que estaba muy emocionado con el concurso. A decir verdad, todos lo estaban. Esperaban ansiosos el día donde él tocaría.

Miró su reloj, 22:07. Kaoru ya había terminado de cenar y estaría durmiendo después de haber leído algún libro de su biblioteca. Lo más probable es que ya hubiera terminado de prepararse para la clase del día siguiente, historia. Suspiró cansado. No la vería hasta el día siguiente. El sonido de su celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Atendió apresuradamente, no sin antes ver que era una llamada privada.

"¿moshi-moshi?"

"¿Yukishiro-san?"

"Hai"

"Habla Kamiya-san"

'_¿Kamiya-san¿El padre de Kaoru?_' "Kamiya-san¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Llame a casa y me contaron que Kaoru no estuvo al mediodía. Que salió al instituto."

"Si, la invité a conocerlo"

"Yukishiro-san¿Qué piensa de mi hija?"

"Creo que si sigue así no tendrá problemas en entrar al instituto."

"No me refiero a eso. Pregunto que le parece mi hija, como mujer"

"..."

"¿Yukishiro-san?"

"Kaoru, me gusta mucho"

-

-

-

_Notas de la autora: nuevo capitulo. No esperaba que me saliera así. Había agregado más para este capitulo, por lo menos seis hojas más, pero me dí cuenta de que las cosas pasaban muy rápido así que la deje par el próximo capitulo. Eso quiere decir que la próxima actualización no va a tardar mucho. _

_Sé que por ahora algunas partes pueden ser muy densas, pero tienen que ver se desarrolla el comportamiento de Kaoru. Y Kenshin... Kenshin va a ser todo un misterio._

_En verdad, aunque el capitulo me gusta, no estoy muy conforme. Me imaginé las cosas diferentes. Quería que Kaoru tuviera un tipo de personalidad más frío, mas sumisa pero veo que no me salió y Kenshin... bueno Kenshin no lo tenía pensado de esta manera. Después de esto no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero supongo que algo se me ocurrirá. _

Ahora veamos, estoy pensado hacer una redacción día a día. El capitulo I sería Lunes, este capitulo sería Martes y así sucesivamente. Pero no se si me dan las ideas :P

Estoy contenta de que el primer capitulo les haya gustado :D pero veran, tarde mucho por el tema de la facultad. La empecé y ya comenzaron los examenes, parciales, estoy en inglés y bueno... tengo poco respiro. Y como detalle final, estoy con muy poca inspiración y con pocas ganas de escribir :(

Espero que todo esto se arregle pronto... probablamente despues de los parciales en la facu.

Ahora, los reviews:

**MaeryxPunkgirl:** Seeh, quedo raro, pero también quedo lindo. Segui mis ejemplos Mary Jean (?)

**gabyhyatt:** Bueno, me tarde un poco, pero acá esta la actualización, espero que ahora te guste más :P

**lorena:** jajajaj xD! vos, sos la que tenes una mala imagen de mi persona. Lee: DUDO mucho que MATE a alguien en este fic. LO DUDO. Pero uno nunca sabe no:P a los protagonistas no creo que los mate, tengo otros planes para ellos... hohohoho:P ya veras, te va a gustar y como todo lo mio va a tener un toque de drama.

**Naraiel:** La rutina debe ser lo peor, menos mal que te haya gustado el primer capitulo! Bai!

**Ane Himura:** Kenshin va a darle un color especial a la vida de Kaoru. Pero como dicen, no todo es color de rosa...

**Satsuki Haru:** Este fic es esencialmente Kaoru 6 Kenshin. También son mi pareja favorita. Siempre me declaré una fanatica obsesiva de aquellos dos... :P pero bueno, no lo puedo evitar. ¿Final dark? naah, va a tener un final, digno de mi persona (H) Creo que con eso aumente las dudas de Lorena :P

**Maat Sejmet:** Vos lo dijiste, estoy intentando agarrar a mi inspiración, pero la guacha se escapa ¬¬ ... que bueno que te gusto el fic:D

**Meg-chan:** oooh, amigaaaaaa, este capitulo esta dedicado a vos! no puede ser malo con vos sola, intenta mandar reviews! Es melacolico si, y todavía falta la parte dramatica :P Esta Enishi, asique tambien va a tener su parte :P No te puedo decir que papel va a tomar Kenshin, porque es esencial en la trama, pero ya vas a ver :P

Bueno, esos son todos:D estoy muy feliz por la cantidad! ojala haya igual por este cap... o mas!

Los re quiero, besos! y mucha suerte.

Take care & eat cake!

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **


	3. Melodía de Expresión

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

**

**- Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**- Summary –**

UA K/K – En una jaula de cristal vive mi música. Tocando mis notas, danzando mis melodías... Me gustaría ser atrapada por tú música... y no me importaría no poder volver a volar por el cielo.

**

* * *

**

-

-

_Melodía de amor._

_-_

_-_

_Capitulo III. – Melodía de expresión_

_-- _

_Yo solo veía el agua de la lluvia_

_Pero vos me hiciste tocar el mar azul._

_-- _

5.59 y una mano blanca desactivaba la alarma. A decir verdad, se había despertado antes de lo esperado. A las 5.00 a.m. Kaoru ya estaba vestida y sentada frente su escritorio haciendo sus tareas diarias. Para las 5.30 ya había adelantado la tarea del día. A las 5.45 ya había acomodado sus libros en orden alfabético para después ordenarlos por altura. Para las 5.50 ya estaba acostada sobre la cama mirando el techo.

Ahora las 6.00 a.m. Kaoru se despojaba de sus ropas y avanzaba al baño. Descansó su cuerpo y dejó que, nuevamente, el agua se hiciera cargo de despejar todos sus pensamientos. Por lo menos por un tiempo.

Pero no lo logró.

6.30 a.m. Kaoru Kamiya subía las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del final del pasillo y dejó que la luz solar golpeara sus ojos. Avanzó con pasos seguros hasta la baranda y observó el panorama. Su casa era una de las más bellas (arquitectónicamente hablando) de la zona residencial donde vivía. Además gozaba de un extenso jardín verde, con varías flores y árboles frondosos. Además, era la única casa que tenía el más grande árbol de sakura.

Como volaban las flores de cerezo, tan libres, tan hermosas. La brisa primaveral acariciaba los pétalos de las rosas, rodeaba los árboles y hacía bailar las hojas. Aquella brisa hizo que algunos cabellos de Kaoru se rebelaran, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se sintiese envuelto por sus brazos fuertes, que la llevaban lejos. Amaba ese sentimiento. Ese que sentía cuando estaba en la cima. Cuando el viento la abrazaba, cuando el calor del sol la acariciaba y todo a su alrededor la hacia sentir libre. Amaba esos cinco minutos de relajación. Porque parecía tan real.

Disfruto el panorama por otros minutos. Abrió los ojos, y vio el cielo azul y varios pájaros volando. Kaoru suspiró cansada. Miró su reloj, faltaban minutos para las 7.00 a.m. era hora de bajar.

El día recién comenzaba.

-

Eran las doce del mediodía y Kaoru estaba sentada en una de las mesas de un restaurante que daban al exterior. Enishi la había invitado a comer después de que terminaran las clases, pero al ser uno de los concursantes del próximo concurso tuvo que quedarse en la academia.

Había salido de su casa a las 9.00 a.m. justo cuando su clase de inglés había terminado. Como se acercaba la fecha de audición para inscribirse en el instituto, Enishi había recomendado a los padres de Kaoru que las clases particulares, se llevaran a cabo en el instituto, así Kaoru tomaría confianza en el lugar donde debería dar la audición. Las noticias le llegaron esa mañana, por medio de la mucama.

Pero al acercarse las fechas de inscripción, también se acercaba la fecha del concurso, donde la atracción principal era Enishi. A decir verdad, todos tenían grandes expectativas a lo que se refería a Enishi.

Sus notas siempre fueron altas y se lució en todas las competencias en las que había participado. Muchos decían que se debía a la infancia solitaria que tuvo. Sus padres murieron cuando él todavía era un niño, y su hermana mayor se hizo cargo de él. Lamentablemente, su hermana murió una noche cuando unos ladrones entraron a la casa. Ella lo había encerrado en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y le había dicho que no saliera por nada en el mundo. No importaba los gritos y los aullidos de horror. No podría salir.

Enishi quedó solo a la edad de los quince. Volcó toda su dedicación al estudio, y tuve las mejores notas y obtuvo una beca en el Instituto de música de Shobe. Y ahora, era uno de los músicos con grandes talentos.

Si, de Enishi Yukishiro se tenían grandes expectativas.

Por eso sus padres lo habían contratado para que le enseñara. Por eso sus padres le dejaban tomar las decisiones importantes con respecto al instituto. Por eso sus padres le habían dicho que estuviera con él, que le hiciera caso en todo lo que él le diga, pida. Por eso le dijeron que cumpla sus deseos, porque todo, era por su bien.

_Probablemente tenga que casarme con Enishi sensei_

Esperó pacientemente a que el mesero trajese su comida. Su mirada se posó a su alrededor. Varias personas de elevado rango social estaban en el mismo restaurante. Hombres de trajes que no despegaban el celular de su oído, mujeres regordetas llenas de maquillaje y joyas, hombres ancianos acompañados de jóvenes señoritas. Kaoru continuó observando. El restaurante tenía un cartel que decía claramente 'Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión', Enishi le había dicho que había guardado una mesa allí y que lo usara, solo tenía que decir su nombre. Y en efecto, basto para que dijese Enishi Yukishiro para que se apresuraran a atenderla. Le prepararon, según los meseros, la mejor mesa.

Era un cuarto alejado de la muchedumbre y solo había cuatro mesas a una distancia considerada. A pesar de ser algo pequeña, la luz tenue, el silencio y el clima, lo hacían una mesa acogedora y en consecuencia, la mejor mesa.

Dentro de la misma habitación había un baño privado, especialmente para los clientes que ocuparan esa mesa. Se levantó dejando sus pertenencias, y avanzó hasta allí.

Dentro de ella, había un enorme espejo que ocupaba gran parte de la pared, pero en cada extremo había una puerta. Como Kaoru había entrado por una, supuso que la otra puerta debería dar a otra habitación privada. Avanzó hasta las canillas y se lavó la cara.

_¿Cómo puedes tocarlo tan mecánicamente?_

_¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?_

Miró su reflejo y observó sus rasgos. Seguía siendo la misma de hace días. Ella no había cambiado en nada. Tomó papel a su lado y se secó el resto de agua que caía sobre su cara. Con sus frágiles dedos tocó su rostro, pero se sorprendió del tacto. Miro sus manos, eran los mismos de siempre. No había cambio en ellos.

Un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó en la otra habitación. La puerta continua se abrió y dejo entrar a dos mujeres vestidas con un vestido muy corto y ajustado. Con colores llamativos y maquillaje altanero. Las dos reían histéricas y estaban algo despeinadas.

"¡Aquí no puedes tocarnos!" gritó la más alta con una sonrisa en sus labios. La otra se reía a carcajada, contenta por alguna razón, mirando dentro de la otra habitación.

"Es el baño de chicas" gritó la segunda abrazando a la más alta y sonriendo pícaramente.

"Ya verán" gritó una voz en lo profundo de la habitación. Las mujeres gritaron de excitación. Con emoción en sus rostros.

Una figura se asomó hasta el baño de las mujeres, las mujeres se reían a carcajadas y a veces simulaban dar gritos de miedo que inútilmente terminaban en más risas. Pero que un hombre haya entrado al baño de mujeres era la menor de las sorpresas, sino ver quien era el hombre que había provocado tal escena.

Juraría que aquellos ojos podría reconocerlos en cualquier lugar.

Y no fue la única que lo notó. La cabellera pelirroja se giró a verla y por una milésima de segundo se notó asombro en su rostro, pero en otra milésima fue reemplazada por diversión.

Kaoru seguía con un papel en sus manos, ahora ya hecha un bollo y estaba lista para tirarlo a la basura.

"¿Kenshin?" la voz tentativa de ambas chicas cortó el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos.

Kenshin se giró a verlas y les sonrió tranquilizándolas. Una sonrisa que las derritió. Una sonrisa que aseguraba ser agua entre sus manos. Escurriéndose... fluyéndose...

Una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Kaoru. Era la misma sonrisa que la había desconcertado horas antes. Giró a ver a las mujeres, esperando ver una reacción parecida a la suya, pero ellas estaban muy atontadas y sonriendo seductoramente.

Recuperando parte de su consciencia Kaoru giró su cabeza para mirar nuevamente al pelirrojo. Aquel seguía sonriendo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él ya había abierto la boca.

"Vamos chicas, ya llegó la comida. No crean que escaparan de mí" dijo con una sonrisa, que a Kaoru le recordó un lobo hambriento.

Las mujeres rieron tontamente y salieron del baño acompañados por el pelirrojo, que se digno a mirar nuevamente a Kaoru y sonreírle de la misma manera que lo había hecho con las chicas. Pero Kaoru no le sonrió, ni rió tontamente y mucho menos se sonrojó.

La puerta se cerró y Kenshin desapareció.

Escuchó más gritos, exclamaciones y risas. Reaccionando tiró el papel a la basura y salió del baño. Se sentó en su mesa y notó que un camarero la esperaba con un carrito, su comida estaba allí. Tomó la servilleta y se la colocó en el regazo. Mientras tanto, el mesero ya se había encargado de colocarle el plato y servirle la bebida sin alcohol a pedido de ella. El camarero hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Estaba sola en esa habitación pequeña y acogedora, pero su silencio se veía interrumpido constantemente por el ruido de la habitación de al lado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que finalmente logró controlarse. Tranquilizada, sus ojos volvieron a quedar vacíos como siempre. Así comenzó a comer ausente.

Pasada la media hora, su plato estaba limpio y disfrutaba del café. Había sacado el libro de inglés y lo comenzaba a leer. Cuando ya no quedaba nada más de café, tomó el aparato que le había dejado el camarero, apretó el botón y espero que apareciera. La puerta se abrió pasados los segundos, la atención hacia las mesas privadas era ejemplar, pidió la cuenta pero el camarero le dijo que ya habían pagado.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó mirando al camarero asombrada.

"El señor Himura Kenshin pagó por usted" dijo el camarero sonriente, "Dijo que como era una bella dama le pagaría todo lo que quisiese."

"¿De cuanto era la cuenta?" preguntó Kaoru mirando al camarero.

"eh... 1500 yens," respondió el camarero algo contrariado con la pregunta.

Kaoru removió en su bolso y sacó su billetera. Tomó dinero y se lo extendió. "Muchas gracias, esta es la propina"

Al mismo instante que le daba el dinero, se levantó, tomó su bolso guardando el libro y salió a paso apresurado.

El camarero se quedó mirando la puerta y luego miró su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, la joven le había dejado 1000 yens de propina.

Kaoru salió de la habitación, su vestido formaba pequeñas olas mientras caminaba y su pelo ondeaba en cada movimiento. Varias miradas le fueron dirigidas, pero ella no prestó atención a nada a su alrededor. Avanzó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta donde más barullo se escuchaba.

El ruido cesó al instante que se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Las dos mujeres levantaron la cabeza y miraron la joven que estaba delante de ellos. Vagamente recordaron su cara, pero no recordaban donde.

La muchacha caminó decisiva hasta la mesa, sus pasos ni siquiera hacían ruido al caminar. Cuando llegó a la altura de las tres personas, miró directamente al del medio. A aquel pelirrojo de mirada, ahora, estupefacto. Kaoru alargó su mano sobre la mesa y dejó caer 1500 yens.

"No necesito que me pagues nada," habló por primera vez Kaoru al pelirrojo, con su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos chispeantes miraron directamente al pelirrojo.

Éste por su parte, arqueó las cejas. Su mirada de pura sorpresa fue momentáneamente cambiada por una sonrisa en su rostro. Toda su cara se contorsionaba a una de diversión.

Kaoru se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida. Cerró la puerta tras de si, y pasó por el resto de las demás mesas. El camarero le sonrió y ella salió del restaurante.

Dio unos pasos más y todo ese sentimiento que la había dominado por unos segundos se esfumó. Quedó parada en la esquina de la calle. Todo el mundo cruzaba la calle pero ella seguía inmóvil en su lugar. Sus acciones y palabras habían sido tan involuntarios, que terminó sorprendiéndola hasta a ella misma. Ella nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera. Había sentido una revolución dentro suyo. Las palabras del pelirrojo hacían eco en su mente.

_¿Cómo puedes tocarlo tan mecánicamente?_

_¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?_

Pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos como si se estuviera peinando. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Intento nuevamente controlarse y pasados los segundos lo logró. Cuando levantó la vista tenía el pasó libre para caminar, el semáforo estaba en verde. Intentó dar un pasó pero algo en su muñeca izquierda la detuvo.

Se dio media vuelta y miró la causa de su detención. Atrás de ella, una maraña de pelo rojo la detenía. Cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de que era la mano de él la que le tomaba de la muñeca, intentó soltarse, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

La cabeza del pelirrojo se levantó y miró directamente a la pelinegra. Sus ojos estaban más brillosos y Kaoru pudo ver más violeta que ámbar.

"¿Ves? sos capaz de expresarte," de nuevo aquella sonrisa. Kaoru le miró estupefacta. Varias personas se habían juntado a su alrededor, bastantes molestos al ver que no avanzaban y que solo obstruían el paso.

Kenshin suavizó su agarre y sus dos manos tomaron la mano izquierda de Kaoru. "Al alguien con los sentimientos muertos le es imposible interpretar un tema con sentimiento. Y mucho menos el romanticismo de Chopin," habló Kenshin mirando a Kaoru con una nueva sonrisa.

Kaoru estaba más sorprendida, y éste se vio aumentado con el siguiente acto de Kenshin. La cabeza del pelirrojo bajó hasta su mano izquierda, donde sus manos se encargaban de acariciarla. Gentilmente le beso la mano.

A su alrededor varias personas comenzaron a murmurar sobre ese tipo de espectáculos a mitad del día. Murmuraciones molestas, y otras pícaras.

Cuando Kenshin apartó sus labios, miró a Kaoru por última vez y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Dejándola sola en la esquina.

-

-

Kaoru entró a su habitación después de la cena. La mucama ya se había encargado de cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas. Acomodó sus libros nuevamente en su biblioteca y sus carpetas en el escritorio.

Eran las nueve de la noche, Kaoru sacó un libro de la biblioteca y se sentó en su escritorio y prendió la lámpara y comenzó a leer.

Tardó dos segundos en volver a cerrarlo. Lo dejo en el estante, y se colocó el pijama. Avanzó hasta el ventanal y se apoyó contra el balcón. La noche era hermosa. La luna se ocultaba tras las nubes que parecían reacias a dejar pasar algo de luz. Las estrellas habían desaparecido del cielo. Solo había oscuridad y por alguna razón, Kaoru se sintió a gusto. Protegida.

Se masajeó el cuello nuevamente, últimamente le molestaba mucho. Cuando una corriente de viento la sorprendió, salió del balcón. La noche estaba refrescando.

Se fijo en el reloj 21.16 p.m. suspiró y avanzó hasta la cama. Se tapó con las sabanas y apagó las luces.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio.

_"Al alguien con los sentimientos muertos le es imposible interpretar un tema con sentimiento. Y mucho menos el romanticismo de Chopin," _

Cerró los ojos.

_"¿Ves? sos capaz de expresarte," _

Esa noche, Kaoru tuvo dificultades para dormir.

* * *

**-Notas de una autora avergonzada-** Si, si, ya sé. Valientemente actualizo sabiendo que me esperan tomatazos, huevazos y sartenazos. Presiento auras violentas y muchas ganas de asesinarme, pero todo tiene una razón U lectores... estuve por el período de parciales y finales en la facultad, además de que me pasó lo mismo que a cualquier escritor, se me escapó de las manos mi inspiración. Tuve un blockeo, que aunque todavía lo tengo, estoy intentando retomar mis fics abandonados.

Presiento también que no voy a tener muchos reviews . pero bueno... ojala me equivoque :P

Gracias a todos por entender. Recibo virus y amenazas via mail, msn y reviews :P

**Agradecimientos a:**

**gabyhyatt:** la vida de Kaoru es así, pero bueno, es el tipo de personalidad que quería que tuviera.

**meg-ek: **y... si, Kenshin es un rebelde, en este cap se ve la fasceta de sex symbol :P y Kaoru... bueno, yo quería poner que a Kaoru le faltaba decisión, por eso se había quedado callada. Voy a tener que revisar esa parte.

** Cinthia:** jajajaj, bueno este es un K/K, asíque no esperes mucha interacción entre Enishi y Kaoru, algo va a haber, pero no tiene futuro. Además si, el padre es muy estricto... capaz tenga que aparecer la madre Kaoru-chan se calla la boca y no revela más

**Satsuki Haru:** Gracias por tu ayuda! aunque todavía no quiero que salga la fasceta sobreprotectora de Kenshin, falta para esa parte :P

**Maat Sejmet:** Todas esas preguntas se te van a ir respondiendo y espero que la interacción de este capitulo sea suficiente para mantenerte contenta )

**Ane Himura:** El caracter lo va a ir ganando poco a poco ya vas a ver, y si, Enishi va a sacar parte de su verdadera personalidad. Y no creo que los planes del padre de Kaoru sean buenos :P

**Lorena:** presiento que vos si me vas a matar xD! pero bueno, va a tener drama pero no tanto como Fuego de Amor, naah, tanto no. Va a ver romance y escenas fuertes. Seguro que hay lemon.

* * *

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **

_

* * *

_


	4. Melodía de Liberación

**- Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**- Summary –**

[UA] K/K – ¿Quieres que te libere de esa jaula?

*-*

*-*

_Melodía de amor._

_*-*_

_*-*_

_Capitulo IV. – Melodía de liberación_

_-_

_-_

_Me cortaron las alas y estropearon mis razones  
Pero fuiste tú, quien me hizo volar hasta llegar a ti._

_-_

_-  
_

Decir que había podido dormir profundamente, era una mentira. Su noche había sido larga y extenuante. Algo dominaba su cuerpo, imposibilitándola dormir, plegándola de pensamientos, de voces en su mente, de recuerdos imposibles de pelear.

Decir que Kaoru no estaba aturdida era una de las más grandes blasfemias.

Faltaban semanas para el concurso del instituto. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, cada alumno encerrado con su grupo de estudio, aprovechando los últimos consejos de sus profesores. Enishi estaba en uno de esas aulas, con cinco profesores dándole consejos.

Las clases de piano de Kaoru habían sido canceladas por la cantidad de preparación que necesitaba Enishi. Pero aún así, Enishi y el padre de Kaoru habían insistido en que ella fuese todos los días al instituto. Decían que era una forma de que se pusiera en contacto con su mundo, pero ella sabía bien que era para que Enishi cortejara con ella.

La atención de Enishi había intensificado las últimas semanas. Su tacto era prolongado y sus miradas más profundas. Y aunque Kaoru no había devuelto esa atención, estaba segura que a Enishi no le importaba. Negocios eran negocios. Su padre se encargaría de entregar a Kaoru en el lecho de su casamiento.

"_Eres capaz de expresarte"_

Las palabras del pelirrojo volvieron a su mente, y volvió la mirada a su alrededor esperando encontrarlo en los pasillos. Y no estaba.

Kaoru estaba sola y no importaba lo que aquel hombre le había dicho esa vez. No la conocía. Y no era capaz de negarle algo a su padre.

Ella se casaría con Enishi y viviría en su jaula por siempre.

-

-

Kaoru supo, desde el momento que puso un pie en el aula, que no estaba sola. Había dejado a Enishi segundos atrás. Supuestamente iban a almorzar juntos pero la cantidad de práctica que tenía Enishi le era imposible pasar más tiempo con ella. No era algo que a los dos les importase. Enishi ya tenía asegurada la mano de Kaoru y no veía la necesidad de cortejarla cuando su padre no estaba a la vista. Según él, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Kaoru no sabía si debía alegrarse o entristecerse por la noticia.

Estuvo vagueando por el instituto, esperando encontrar algo que la estaba molestando desde que había despertado. Algo que carcomía su mente pero no lograba descifrar lo que era. Y fue cuando puso un pie en el aula y volvió la mirada al dueño de esos ojos violetas, que sufrió una epifanía.

"Estuviste buscándome, ¿no es así?" la pregunta a penas salió de los labios del pelirrojo que Kaoru sintió su respiración entrecortarse.

Negó con la cabeza apresuradamente, "Estaba buscando un lugar donde practicar y yo-"

"No hace falta que mientas Kaoru," la voz melosa de Kenshin hizo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran. No había manera que Enishi pudiese pronunciar su nombre así, "Estabas buscándome. Te vi. Entrando a cada una de las salas, mirando su interior, buscando con la mirada. Dime Kaoru," la voz de Kenshin se volvió un susurro y su aliento chocó contra su rostro provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, "Qué es lo que querías preguntarme."

"Yo..." Kaoru comenzó a tartamudear. Su boca se le secó y su garganta parecía retener sus palabras. El cuerpo de Kenshin cada vez se acercaba más y podía sentir el calor de su piel como si estuviese tocándolo. Algo la estaba envolviendo. Algo la estaba llamando. Algo dentro de ella estaba despertando y sabía que una vez que lo hiciera no había vuelta atrás.

Temor nació de su espina dorsal y comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. ¿Quien era este hombre? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le causaba? Intentó separarse de él, intentó que escasos centímetros se hicieran lugar en el medio de ellos dos. Intentó dejar de sentirse atrapada, atraída por él. Pero era un imán. Era la miel de las abejas. Y estaba acechándola de todas las formas posibles. Con su cuerpo, con su mirada, con sus palabras y su calor. Estaba sobre ella como un lobo acechando su presa. Y ella sentía desvanecerse, perderse entre sus brazos. Y cuando, con sus finos dedos la tocó. Con suavidad inhumana, con ternura contenida y con pasión desatada, supo, que estaba sintiendo.

"Dimelo Kaoru," su voz, sobre su oreja. Sus labios, besando su cuello desnudo. Sus manos, recorriendo el largo de sus brazos. Todo él, la hicieron gemir. Sus manos se apresuraron a llegar a su boca, intentando volver el sonido a su interior, pero era tarde. Muy tarde. Sus ojos de abrieron de la sorpresa y se encontraron con unos peligrosos ojos dorados. La había escuchado y ahora estaba muerta.

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y con delicadeza beso cada uno de sus dedos sin despegar sus ojos violetas de los suyos. Lo estaba hipnotizando y el recorrido de su lengua sobre cada uno de sus dedos le estaban debilitando las piernas.

Kenshin besó sus palmas, sus muñecas y luego se dirigió a sus labios. El simple tacto de ellos provocó un gemido que retumbo en su pecho y Kenshin gruñó, como si hubiese perdido una batalla interna. De pronto, su cuerpo se levantó y se vio envuelta en los brazos de Kenshin. Sus piernas estaban en el aire y no tuvo otra alternativa que entrelazarlas entre la cintura del pelirrojo.

Otro gemino escapó de sus labios, cuando a su respuesta, Kenshin besó con más urgencia sus labios y la presionó contra la pared a su espalda. Sus piernas aumentaron el agarre y Kenshin sintió perder la cordura.

Kaoru solo llevaba una pollera y dichosa sea, podía sentir su suave sexo sobre sus pantalones. Kenshin estaba ardiendo. Su sexo fuerte, erecto y caliente estaba golpeando el cierre de sus pantalones para liberarse. Su mente, hecha una nebulosa, solo podía representar todo lo que quería hacerle a aquella mujer que tenía delante de él.

No sabía que era. Si era su toque virginal, su suave cuerpo, su aroma a jazmines o sus ojos azules y profundos. Pero fuese lo que fuese, se sentía perdido y sentía la necesidad de estar con ella de todas las formas posibles, como nunca antes había querido estar con ninguna otra mujer.

Y con cada suspiro robado de ella, con cada arqueada de espalda, con cada presión de su pequeña mano sobre su cuerpo, sentía arder. Arder de pasión, de liberación, de dicha y felicidad.

Kaoru sería suya. Solamente suya y de nadie más.

-

-

Kaoru cerró los ojos cuando pequeños besos hicieron camino sobre su cuello. Relajó su cuerpo cuando manos grandes comenzaron a tocarla encima de la ropa y gimió cuando una estocada hizo hervir su sexo.

"Estás tan mojada que puedo sentirlo aún con mis pantalones puestos," Kenshin murmuró con fuerza sobre su oreja. Sonrió cuando las piernas de Kaoru se ajustaron con fuerza y Kenshin volvió a rotar su cintura.

Jamás, había disfrutado tanto las preliminares con una mujer. El juego previo, nunca había sido así de divertido y al mismo tiempo doloroso.

Debía parar, detenerse y desligarse de su cuerpo antes de que sea tarde para ambos. Ella ya estaba perdida en la fuente de placer que le había presentado, pero no era demasiado tarde para que él se detuviera. Ella era virgen y por más que estuviese entregada a él, sabía que merecía más.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Para filtrar lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría en los próximos encuentros.

"Ken...shin," murmuró Kaoru cuando los labios de Kenshin se juntaron a los suyos. El ardor del beso descendió unos cuantos grados y el forcejeó de dominación previo, había sido abandonado. Ahora sus besos eran suaves. Sintió las manos de Kenshin sobre sus piernas y logró desenredarlas de su cadera, suavemente la ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio.

Sus labios todavía estaban unidos, con pequeños besos se desprendió de ella.

La respiración de Kaoru era agitada, sentía su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, su corazón latía con fuerza sobre su caja torácica, como si quisiese escapar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Kenshin. Un tinte rosado cubrió sus mejillas y se esparció por su cuello y pecho.

Los ojos de Kenshin se entrecerraron y la miraron con deseo latente. Kabru estaba esperando que la volviera a besar y la tomara entre sus brazos, pero Kenshin tenía otros planes. Le tomó la mano y la guió hasta el piano en el medio de la sala.

"Toca de nuevo Chopin," habló Kenshin con voz suave. Kaoru lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada. Se sentó frente al piano y depositó sus manos sobre las teclas.

Las notas se tocaron solas y la sala se llenó de música. Kaoru no lo podía creer. Sonaba tan diferente. Tan real y al mismo tiempo místico.

"No sigas lo que dice la partitura, deja que tus dedos te guíen hacia la próxima nota," dijo Kenshin asomándose sobre su cuello, juntando sus manos sobre las de ella, tocando las notas juntos, "Siente la música alrededor tuyo"

Las manos de Kenshin eran más grandes que las de ella y un sonrojo se apoderó en su cuerpo cuando recordó lo que esas manos podían hacer. Las notas volvieron a cambiar y esta vez se hicieron más profundas.

"Estás recordando lo de hace rato," murmuró Kenshin en su oído y Kaoru cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, "Y eso es porque eres capaz de sentir y entender lo que ahora significa pasión."

Kaoru se volvió a mirarlo y Kenshin gruñó cuando vio su sonrojo y su mirada virginal. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero sus ojos le estaban pidiendo más, "No me hagas perder la razón, Kaoru," Kenshin besó su cuello, "La próxima vez será diferente y te daré lo que quieres."

Kaoru se sonrojo con fuerza al entender el significado de sus palabras. Sonrió y se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Kenshin la tomó por el cuello y volvió a juntar sus labios por un beso más largo.

Los dos siguieron tocando juntos, con la música de fondo y la sonrisa de Kaoru iluminando por primera vez los más recónditos escondites de Kenshin.

-

-

-

**- Notas de la autora-**

Perdón por la tardanza. Aunque ame tanto el KenshinxKaoru, también amo el SasukexSakura (Naruto) y me es imposible dejarlo. Pero quiero terminar algunos de mis viejos fics. Porque KenshinxKao debe ser para siempre.

Me voy a esforzar para terminar los fics más cortos este año.  
Melodía del amor, solo va a tener 5 capitlos (6 si es necesario).  
Si, el próximo capítulo sería el final. Y cambio el fic a rate T, por... bueno, esté capitulo y porque en el siguiente habrá LEMON.

Mh... mmh..... ¿Hay alguien por acá todavía?

{ kao.- }


	5. Melodía de desenlace

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

* * *

  
**

**-Disclaimer-**

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**- Summary –**

[UA] K/K – ¿Quieres que te libere de esa jaula?

* * *

**-**

**-**

_Melodía de amor._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Capitulo V. – Melodía de desenlace.  
_

_-_

_-_

Con mi fuerza nunca fue posible  
Pero solo necesite de tu mano,  
Para abrir las puertas de mi jaula.

-

-

Despertó de buen humor y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cantó en la ducha y se tomó media hora en cambiarse. Se pintó los labios y se perfumó. Salió de la habitación y bajó apresurada las escaleras.

"Ohayo, Chizo-san, okaa-san," saludó Kaoru mientras tomaba su cartera y se ponía sus sandalias.

"Kaoru-chan, ¿no vas a desayunar?" preguntó su madre.

"Tomaré algo en el camino." respondió Kaoru con una mano sobre el picaporte. - Sayonara!

La puerta se cerró y Chiza-sama se acercó a servir más té.

"Kaoru-chan se ve más feliz, ¿no es así?" preguntó la madre de Kaoru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hai*" respondió la anciana mientras se sentaba a tomar té con la madre de Kaoru.

"Estoy muy contenta," murmuró la madre con una sonrisa en los labios. "Me gustaría saber la verdadera razón por la cual va al instituto," admitió la mujer tomando un sorbo de té.

-

-

"¡Ohayo Kenshin!" Saludó Kaoru cuando entró a la sala de prácticas.

Kenshin se dio media vuelta y le sonrió. "Ohayo Kaoru-dono"

Los días habían pasado y los encuentros entre Kenshin y Kaoru se habían hecho constantes hasta el punto de rutinarios. Enishi estaba todavía ocupado con sus prácticas para la representación de fin de año y las clases que mantenía con Kaoru habían sido canceladas. Por una parte, Kaoru se sentía aliviada. Después de haber conocido como eran las clases de Kenshin, notando la importancia que le daba a los sentimientos y no a lo que la partitura decía creía que era imposible para ella volver a practicar tan fríamente con Enishi. Pero aún así, Kaoru ya estaba muy compenetrada con las clases de Kenshin, y aunque quisiera, no podría dejarlas. Kenshin, sin embargo, parecía opinar diferente.

"¿No se va a enojar ese profesor tuyo cuando se entere que estás tomando clases conmigo?" preguntó cuando Kaoru se sentó sobre el piano y comenzó a buscar alguna partitura que tocar.

"Mm, no lo creo.," respondió Kaoru, "Enishi-sensei es muy... difícil de entender. Pero está muy ocupado con los preparativos de fin de año. Así que no creo que haya problemas," le respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el semblante de Kenshin seguía serio, "Deberías dejar de tener clases con él" le dijo.

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida _¿Estará celoso?_

"¿Qué quieres practicar hoy?" preguntó Kenshin acercándose a ella. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y comenzaron a descender hasta sus brazos. Pasando de ellos como una caricia suave.

La respiración de Kaoru se descontroló. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y un calor se extendió sobre su cuerpo. El aliento de Kenshin golpeaba suavemente sobre su piel, causándole que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Sus labios recorrieron el contorno de su cuello desnudo y avanzaron hasta su oreja. Con cariño, mordisqueó su lóbulo. "¿Qué quieres tocar Kaoru?" le respiró en el oído.

Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó mantener con calma las palpitaciones de su corazón. El calor de Kenshin y el recuerdo de lo que había acontecido días atrás todavía estaban latentes en su mente.

"Pour le piano... prelude" respondió con voz tímida.

"Oh...," Kaoru sintió la sonrisa de Kenshin en su piel, "Veo que eres osada, Kaoru-dono." Las manos de Kenshin tomaron las de Kaoru, "Entonces deberíamos ponernos en calor." La dio media vuelta y la besó.

Era lo mismo todos los días. Las prácticas de Kenshin siempre tenían un elemento de fondo.

No conocía que era. Que era lo que la ataba a volver a encontrarse con Kenshin día a día. Pero fuera lo que fuese, era demasiado fuerte como para oponer resistencia. Tal vez fuese el elemento sorpresa de en _qué_ momento Kenshin la tomaría entre sus brazos y la encarcelaría contra su cuerpo. Tal vez fuesen sus besos, porque sus suaves labios hacían milagros contra los de ella. No estaba segura como era posible que simples besos, besos que había compartido con Enishi, la hicieran delirar tanto. Nunca había disfrutado tanto el simple tacto de una persona. Ya sea una caricia intencional o accidental.

Pero había algo en Kenshin Himura, que la hacían querer volver. Querer atarse a su cuerpo y no soltar nunca más. Creía que la estaba hipnotizando. Con esos ojos amatistas y profundos que eran irreales y al mismo tiempo tan certeros.

Eran expresivos y hablaban por si mismos, tal vez fuese eso lo que la llamaba. En su mundo, no había ojos así.

Pero no podía descartar como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sin vergüenza y no le importaba que las prendas de ropa se interpusieran entre su camino. Él las quitaría de allí. Él se habría paso entre ellas y tomaría lo que quisiese.

No, ningún beso de Enishi se comparaba con esto. Porque con Enishi su corazón no amenazaba salir de su cuerpo. No sentía su piel arder ni sus extremidades temblar. No se sentía sin aire aunque esté tomando bocanadas de ella. Y no se sentía perdida mirando sus ojos, una y otra vez.

"¿Qué es...?" comenzó a preguntar Kaoru cuando finalmente se separaron y le miró a los ojos, "¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?"

Y Kenshin le sonrió y Kaoru sabía, sin saberlo muy bien, que Enishi jamás le sonreiría así, "Esto Kaoru es solo el principio de lo que sentirás todos los días a mi lado."

Sus labios se volvieron a unir y esta vez se unió a ellos por iniciativa propia. Sea lo que sea, sea lo que sea que la esté atando a Kenshin, que la hiciese volver a él todos los días, quería que siguiera así.

Sea lo que sea que esté sintiendo, quería seguir sintiéndolo todos los días.

-

-

Los rumores no podrían dejar de ser rumores. Y si había algo que Enishi Yukishiro odiaba eran los rumores. Durante los años de secundaria había escuchado el rumor que su hermana estaba teniendo un affaire con Akira Kiyosato, su profesor. No le había prestado atención hasta que volvió a casa y encontró la cara de vergüenza de su hermana.

"_Enishi, hay algo que debo decirte_"

Ahora nuevamente los rumores resurgían. Y estaba vez involucraban a Kaoru. A Kaoru y a Kenshin Himura.

"¿Haz escuchado?" eran las preguntas que recorrían los pasillos del instituto, "Escuché que Himura estaba con una chica"

"¿Kenshin Himura? ¿No es él que no toca ni enseña a nadie?"

"Hai, Hai. Además, tiene fama de estar siempre de fiesta en fiesta. Nadie nunca lo vio practicar pero está en último año con las mejores notas"

"¿Es mejor que Enichi Yukishiro?"

"Mm, no lo se. Pero supongo que si. Es Yukishiro el que practica día y noche, no Himura"

"¿Entonces lo han viste con una chica?"

"Si, ni siquiera es de primer año pero están los dos siempre juntos cada vez que vienen... y ya sabes la fama de Kenshin."

"¡Oh demonios! Espero que no lo hagan sobre un piano, sino me dará asco tocar"

Enishi cerró la puerta y tomó la información con cuidado. No había nadie en la habitación donde él estaba, y por ello estaba agradecido. Los rumores ya comenzaron a viajar y él solo tenía que cerciorarse de una cosa: Kaoru Kamiya.

-

-

Estaban yendo lejos. Más lejos que los días anteriores. Y aunque los días anteriores ella había sido capaz de detenerlo, ahora no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo.

Su camisa estaba desabotonada y sus labios hinchados de tantos besos. Los labios de Kenshin viajaban por su cuello, dejando pequeños rastros de su presencia mientras bajaba. Sus manos viajaron hasta su espalda y con experiencia desabrochó su corpiño. Se deshizo de la camisa y con delicadeza, bajó las tiritas de su corpiño sobre su piel con suavidad. Kaoru aguantó la respiración cuando vio los ojos de Kenshin arder sobre los suyos. Cuando la ropa de la parte superior finalmente cayó, Kenshin bajó la vista hacia sus pechos. Notó el brillo de su mirada, la ansiedad de su rostro y la ferocidad detrás de esa mirada.

"Me gustan estos Kaoru," murmuró besando el valle entre medio de los dos, "Me gustan mucho."

Sus manos tomaron su cintura y su boca tomó en posición uno de sus pezones. Kaoru ahogó un grito y se llevo una mano a la boca.

"No," dijo Kenshin apartándole la mano de la boca, "Quiero escucharte gemir"

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, "Pueden escucharnos"

Kenshin sonrió y tomó uno de sus pechos en su mano. Los masajeó con delicadeza y le dio un pequeño beso antes de separarse de Kaoru. Avanzó hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave. Luego se dirigió hasta el equipo de música. Puso una canción y le subió todo el volumen. Sonrió cuando la vio con la mirada sorprendida. Desnuda en su parte superior y con un sonrojo sobre su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Kenshin ardió como respuesta.

"Ahora," Kenshin se saboreó los labios, "Nadie podrá oírte."

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda desnuda y comenzaron a bajar hasta su pollera. Con fuerza, se deshizo de ellas en un solo movimiento. Ahora solo quedaba una prenda en su camino. Se separó de sus labios y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sus dedos recorrieron sus muslos, sus respiración sobre su cuerpo caliente la estremecieron. Con sus dedos gentiles, llegó hasta su ropa y lentamente tiró de ellas.

Sus ojos centellaron cuando vieron su piel desnuda frente a él. Sus manos no dejaron de bajar y Kaoru levantó las piernas para finalmente quedarse sin nada. Kenshin saboreó la imagen y no aguantó que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Kaoru aguantó la respiración cuando Kenshin le levantó una pierna y se la puso sobre su hombre. "Esto," saboreó Kenshin con ardor, "te va a encantar."

Y entonces su lengua tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Kaoru se retorció en su lugar y suspiros abandonaron su boca. Cada caricia de su húmeda lengua la enviaba a lugares inexplicables. Sus labios estaban abiertos, su espalda arqueada y sus manos tomaban entre los suyos los cabellos rojos de Kenshin. Ella aguantaba con todo lo que podía, los gemidos que brotaban de si. Pero Kenshin se esforzaba por liberarlos, lamiendo y hasta mordisqueando los lugares que alguna vez, Kaoru creyó prohibidos.

"_Oh.... kami!_" murmuraba una y otra vez. "Kenshin... Ken...shin!" Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Sumergiéndose en las caricias, bañándose de ardor en el cuerpo. Hasta el punto que le fue imposible aguantar más y lágrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos aunque no veía nada, su espalda se arqueó en el mismo momento que Kenshin tocó un punto que hizo explotar sus sentidos y envolverla en el éxtasis. "_KENSHIN_"

Su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez. Sus respiración era agitaba y sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por su cuerpo.

"Sabía que iba a gustarte," murmuró Kenshin en su oído cuando se reincorporó. "No estoy seguro de poder contenerme la próxima vez, Kaoru"

Kaoru no estaba segura si quería que él se contuviera. Se apoyó sobre su cuerpo. Respiró su fragancia varonil y sonrió. "No se lo que es Kenshin, pero...," Kaoru se irguió hasta verle a la cara, "yo...," Kaoru luchó por entender que era lo que sentía y expresarlo en palabras.

Kenshin colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, "Eres mía," Kenshin tomó entre sus manos su rostro. Sus ojos se endurecieron, "Y yo jamás me deshago de lo que es mío"

Kaoru sabía que tenía que temer por sus palabras. Si había algo que ella conocía, era la posesión que sentían todos a su alrededor cuando la miraban. Todos la marcaban como suya, como si fuera propiedad de alguien. Propiedad de sus padres, Propiedad de Enishi, pero aunque sus sentimientos fuesen confusos, no le molestaba ser propiedad de Kenshin.

Kaoru le sonrió y acarició su mano sobre su mejilla, "Hai!"

-

-

Cuando Kaoru salió del instituto encontró a Enishi recostado sobre la pared de la salida.

"Enishi-sensei," exclamó sorprendida Kaoru cuando lo vio, "Pensé que seguía practicando."

Kaoru sintió un estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo. Algo iba mal, y fue cuando los ojos de Enishi finalmente miraron los suyos que se dio cuenta que Enishi sabía la verdad.

Sus ojos parecían ver más allá de su ropa y notar los puntos rojos detrás de la tela. Dio un paso atrás cuando Enishi se reincorporó del todo.

"Kaoru...," habló en voz baja, "Vas a entrar en mi auto y vas a ir conmigo hasta mi departamento. Ya hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo. No pongas resistencia," los ojos de Enishi eran fríos y Kaoru temió por su integridad, "No estás en posición ¿recuerdas?" la sonrisa de Enishi le causó escalofríos, "Eres mía. He pagado por ti."

"N-No...," susurró Kaoru cuando Enishi abrió la puerta de su auto.

"Entra," no era un pedido, era una orden.

"Enishi-sensei...yo," comenzó a tartamudear Kaoru. Pero su cuerpo estaba rígido y sabía que una vez que entrara al auto, todo acabaría y nunca más vería a Kenshin.

"Cállate Kaoru y entra al auto. Ya has hecho suficiente. No crees una escena porque la única que saldrá perdiendo eres tú." Enishi amenazó.

"Por favor...," Kaoru retrocedió un paso. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo, "Lo siento... yo-"

"Es tarde para las disculpas Kaoru," espetó Enishi con odio latente, "Entra al auto o les haré saber a tus padres lo que has hecho estos últimos días con Kenshin Himura."

-

-

"¿Haz visto a Enishi-sempai?"

"No, ¿por?"

"Nunca lo vi tan enojado. Daba miedo."

"Yo también estaría enojado si mi novia me mete los cuernos con otro hombre," musitó una tercera voz.

"¿Puedes culparla? Kenshin Himura es una reliquia."

"No, pero Yukishiro es una persona muy orgullosa. No me quiero imaginar lo que hará cuando la vea."

"Oh, pero Yukishiro es un caballero. Jamás le levantaría la mano a una mujer, ¿no?"

"Mm"

'_Si,_' pensó Kenshin. Él si conocía a Enishi Yukishiro. Miró por la ventana de su sala hacia la salida. Donde minutos antes Kaoru había salido. Aún estaba allí. Y un auto negro frente a ella. Primero pensó que eran sus guardaespaldas, pero luego vio el cabello blanco de Enishi y creyó ver sus horrores materializados.

Enishi tomaba de la muñeca a Kaoru y la obligaba a subirse al auto.

"¡Kaoru!"

Corrió de la sala y avanzó hasta la salida. Pero sus pies aunque se movían con rapidez en el fondo él sabía que estaba llegando tarde. Y fue cuando finalmente llegó a la salida, que vio como el auto tomaba velocidad y se perdía en la avenida.

-

-

**-Notas de la autora-**

Quería terminarlo en este capítulo. La verdad que quería terminar este fic en este capitulo. Pero iba a quedar demasiado largo así que espero que el próximo sea el final.Y en el próximo si o si habrá lemon, porque hace mucho que no escribo un lemon KenxKao. Es más, creo que nunca escribí.. o si, esperen, si lo hice.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, con algunos me reí tanto. Dios, quien iba a pensar el egocentrismo de algunos.  
El fandom todavía está despierto! Me alegro. No puede morir RK. Por eso mismo, les pido disculpas por lo simple y -me atrevo a decir- predecible de este fic, pero cuando lo empecé -hace ya un par de añitos- no tenía mucha imaginación.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

{ kao.- }


End file.
